WINNING
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Part 3 of the Game series. Who is Green-eyes? Why would they want to help Rose? Disclaimer inside: rated M for a reason. Don't own any characters so no money is being made.


**Winning**

**A/N:** So I like to thank everyone who read, favored, alerted and reviewed part two, The Final Score. The original sequel to the Game series stemed from this and sadly it took two years to see the light. Reviews are authors' payment because seriously I wish I could get paid to read and write Fanfiction. I liked to thank, **Boos Boys** for beta'ing this for me, you totally rocked this.

**Disclaimer:** This is rated M for a reason. If you aren't of age please don't read. Also, Slash and FemSlash if you don't like it don't read it.

_Previously on The Final Score…_

_Green-eyes look at me over their shoulder "So, now that you're satisfied I need you to do something for me. It involves a game."_

**Now** _**Winning:**_

**_Green-eyes' POV_**

It's interesting- to say the least- when Charlie Swan removes himself from inside me. Time with Charlie is always welcome; I hate that we are only able to be with each other sporadically. I make sure he doesn't notice me back home. Now, don't get me wrong he knows my name and history, but we play our roles within the small town of Forks, Washington.

It's been a running rumor for years that the Chief played for the same team, but being the person that I am, I had to know for sure. It was during our first encounter that I learned a lot about the Chief; including his attraction to one Ms. Rosalie Hale. Now, that information will finally be put to good use.

"I need you to sleep with Rose," I purr as my hand rubs semi-circles around the head of his softening cock.

"What? Is this another one of your kinks…watching me fuck your friend?" he strains to question as his member begins to stir again.

I tighten my hold on his purpling head and twist my wrist, earning a hash moan from Charlie.

"Don't act like thinking about bending Rose over the edge of your daughter's bed, while you pound into her dripping pussy, isn't turning you on," I hum as I lean down to lick his leaking ecstasy, "right now."

Of course, he knows about my kinks; he has a few of his own as well. That's how we met.

_**Summer before junior year**_

…_It was another one of those scorching nights on Capitol Hill. The Cuff was the new bdsm club in Seattle, and my ex, Peter, just so happened to be the owner, so I didn't have to worry about being carded. It sucked being fifteen sometimes, but, luckily; I was a very hot and sexy tweak. _

_The dark red velvet club was in full swing. As the beat of another remixed Rihanna cut came over the speaker, I swayed my hips in my leather, butt-less chaps my ample ass fully on display. The bears were grabby tonight; I loved the attention, and grinding against their strong hands only made me more excited. One, in particular, was very forward as he palmed my left ass cheek with one hand, while using his other to expose my pulsing, young asshole. The temperature was stifling, but my opening received the quickest of moist, sensual licks. My back ached as I moaned, while turning my head to be met with the matured eyes of Chief Charlie Swan. _

_His eyes bugged out as he rose from his kneeling position. "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock? What the hell are you doing here?" _

_He continued to yell question after question as he dragged me towards the back of the club. Turning the corner, we entered the spanking room. "Your fifteen, how did you even get in?"_

"_Calm down," I said as I sat on the whipping bench. "My ex owns this place. Now let's continue with what you were doing earlier; no one has to know."_

_I turned around putting my firm round ass on high display as I assumed the position. "Come on over, Officer Spread 'em!" _

_A war played out in his eyes as he slowly moved closer to my sweaty body. His throbbing member sprigged forward as he placed his hands on the edge of the bench._

_I guess team hard-on won. _

_I turned my head to speak but was met with dark, cold, lust-filled eyes. _

_Shit, what had I gotten myself into? _

_Before I knew it, I was being filled to the brim by his large, stiff cock. "Fuck!" I screamed as he continued to pound into my prepared anus. It felt like my body was being split in two as he worked me over. It hurt-there was no question of that-and he liked it too._

_The pain was unbearable. I wanted him to stop, but I knew I would never ever get another chance to be with him if I stopped this. I fought through the pain until it was too much; my eyes gazed over and I was hit with a remarkable sensation. The Chief probed what I believed to be my prostate over and over again. Time seemed to slip away into hours to the point that, as Charlie reached his peak, security knocked on the door to tell us we needed to wrap it up, because the club had closed. _

_He roared his released into my abused anus, while I spilled my seed onto the bench underneath me. That was the first of many unexpected encounters we would have throughout the years._

Reminiscing about our first time only makes me realize that I'm not just doing this for Rose, but Charlie as well. He needs to experience a woman again.

"Fuck. Me," he screams as I slide my tongue in the slit of his cock.

Moaning my satisfaction, I decide to lap at the mushroom like a cat lapping at its milk bowl.

No one knows of our secret meetings, not even Rose, and landing such an elusive 5 blue star will give her the win, but it has to be done quickly and quietly.

"Why do you need me to fuck your friend anyway?" he asks.

_**Outside Ed McCarthy's home (see The Game Plan) **_

_Well, it's seemed that I was no longer needed here. I leaned against my new Ducati and breathed in the cool Forks air. _

_I needed some major release right about now after watching Rose get it on in that shower. _

_Mike was unavailable so I decided to do a little shopping. Walking in downtown Tacoma, I stopped at this funky clothing store. I found a few decent pieces that would look fabulous in my wardrobe. _

_Yes, I did use the words __fabulous __and __wardrobe__ in the same sentence. I'm all man plus more!_

_After finding my way to the changing area, I started to overhear some very interesting noises coming from the only other changing room._

_"Mmm...Yes oh right there," said a high pitched feminine voice. _

_I stepped on to the small bench, right across from the floor length mirror, in my purple and gold dressing room. Leaning over the divider, my eyes widened and a smile came to my lips, as none other than the Mayor's daughter, yes, the one and only Alice Brandon was receiving some serious pleasure from...was that the Chief's daughter, Bella Swan. _

_Well, today just got a whole lot more interesting. _

_"Umm," I cleared my throat, "ladies, may I join you?"_

_Bella screamed as she pulled away from Alice's lower half. Alice, on the other hand, forced Bella's head back down._

_"Don't you dare stop; I'm so close." "Alice, he's watching us," Bella scream whispered._

_"Yeah, I am, and I can hear you too," I stated with my heavy southern accent, that came out the hornier I get. I started to rub the solider in between my legs and a small moan left my lips. _

_"What? It doesn't matter if he watches. He's gay!" said Alice._

_"Excuse me, honey, but I'm bi and horny," I exclaimed. _

"_Well, I'd have no problem if he joined us," the naughty little pixie exclaimed as she shamelessly rocked her lower lips into Bella's face. _

"_I can't do this! No one can know we are together, Alice!" screamed Bella. "I love you, but you know what would happen if the town was to find out that the Mayor and the Chief's daughters, are lesbians."_

"_Oh, sweetie, who would I tell? We can keep this a secret." I smiled as I entered their changing room. Plus, there was no way I'd let this opportunity pass me by. _

_I'd always had a secret crush on Alice. I almost made my move last year, but that was when Bella Swan moved to town, and from the moment they laid eyes on each other, it was Bella and Alice ever since. _

_Alice reached over unzipped my jeans and pulled out my manhood. Her hands were so tiny and warm; it felt so good. _

"_Maybe, we should continue this party in our suite a few blocks away," purred Alice. _

_We rushed to dress quickly. I could always come back later to make my purchases, but right now only one thing was on my mind; getting into Alice's tight little pussy. _

_Hopefully the girls had a strap-on, because Bella could be pounding my ass as well. _

_Afterwards, I left the girls snuggling in bed together as I slipped out of the hotel room. Before leaving, I made sure to snap a few pictures, and left my number and a note; in case they ever wanted to hook up again. _

_While waiting for the elevator to come back up to the 13__th__ floor, it sounded like some guy was trying to find the easiest way to break-up with his girlfriend-oops sorry, mistress, apparently._

"_I told you, I can't do this anymore!" he yelled as the door to their suite opened. _

_The voices sound familiar, but I couldn't place them. _

"_But, baby, you can't do without this," the woman said as his hand disappeared behind the door. _

"_Your wife can't handle all of you, like I can."_

_A groan sounded in the hallway; I was guessing that the mystery woman was giving him some heavy stimulation. _

"_Tanya, please stop it. You won't change my mind." _

_Wait, what?_

_I knew that voice sounded familiar. What married man was this, and how long had this been going on? _

_It sure didn't sound like a onetime thing._

"_Well, maybe I should tell my best friend what's been going on. You know, your daughter, Rose." _

_WHAT THE EFF?_

_Oh My God; Rose's dad. What the hell was she playing at? _

_We had all agreed that our relatives were off limits. And Alex Hale was a big no-no. _

_I let the corner of the wall, opposite the elevator, hide me from their view._

"_You bitch, after everything my family has been through, you would really do that," he screamed while raising his hands up towards her throat. _

_Her lip twitched at the mention of his family's misfortune. _

_Pulling him closer to her body, Tanya whispered as seductively as possible, "Yes, I would. Just like I bent over your desk and let you pound your deep colossal cock up my sopping wet cunt." She continued as her legs wrapped around his waist, "While your letter opener was inside my pooper, Daddy." _

_He groaned as his hands slowly caressed her neck, descending down her body towards her hips. _

_Leaning close to him, she pulled his earlobe into her mouth. "Yes, just like I let you fuck me up against the wall at Thanksgiving, while my parents and your family were in the next room."_

_I had to give her this; she was extremely flexible, extending her toes in a point while gliding over his backside, making a recognizable looking pattern. _

_Tanya's breathe picked up, with the grinding of both their bodies. _

"_Yes, I would, just like I laid my naked body over your office conference table while you and your __**new **__business partners sealed your business deal over a meal. Do you still remember it? Do you recall it while you're trying to get hard so you can fuck your pathetic, little wife?"_

_But it was her last example that was the kicker. I could visualize it as if I was there. Her words had all of us stirring in our nether regions._

"_Picture it; my creamy, young bare body lying across all your company's legal documents. You were at the head of the table, of course, with your cock full of delicious come inches away from my mouth while you're soon to be International partners were both at the other end gazing at my drenched pussy lips. "_

"_Fuck." He continued to pulverize the shit out of her covered pussy, just like a bitch in heat. _

"_I would have reached down or rub my legs together to relieve some of the tension, but sadly I was shackled down; spread open for the world to see. The door to the room was unlocked, unknown to your friends, but I know how much you love the risk of possibly getting caught." They moved back to the door of their suite, and I prayed that they wouldn't go back inside. Just like Mr. Hale seemed to be an exhibitionist, I was a serious voyeur. "You tapped the head of your cock to my lips, pushing in just as I opened._

_I could hear you saying, 'Please dive in and enjoy', and did they? They were cautious, but you know what I like, don't you? You fucked my face so good that day, grabbing my hair hard, and pushing in while I chocked and coughed around your dick." _

_Big Al was breathing heavy now; I just hoped he didn't have a heart attack. _

"_I jumped in surprise, because I was so wrapped in the feeling of your love meat that the damp lick on my lower lips shocked me. But the cocky bastard that you are only took pleasure from my loss of control. You pushed my tied up body further down so my lips were now covering the face of your partner." With Tanya's dress already pushed up around her waist, Mr. Hale pulled her thong down her shapely thighs, ending at her heels. Grabbing them from his hand, she shoved the lace blue fabric into his mouth. _

_Craning my neck around the corner of the wall, it sounded like he was sucking on them and really enjoying it. _

_I couldn't lie; a good tasting pussy always had you coming back for more. _

_The sounds of his slurping, as well as Tanya continuing to speak of their dirty meeting, compelled my right hand to rub the shit out of my crouch, as my left hand was forced into my mouth. I prayed that my fist covered the groans and moans coming from it. _

"_You better enjoy what I give you, Daddy. You know my sticky liquid is the only thing you need to survive." _

_He moaned around her thong. _

"_Now, where was I? Oh yes, in no time your two friends had started up a nice little game of pass the clit! I swear their lips touched a few too many times."Suddenly, a look came into Tanya's eyes and she moved him away from their suite door and further down the hallway. _

_I could see the open utility closet, and before I could blink, the door was closing them inside._

_I moved quickly towards it, but all I couldn't make out his muffled words and serious moans. _

_Tanya seemed to continue with her dirty memory, "Fuck… on your knees get on all fours…stand up, on the couch…adjunct bathroom's shower….in my mouth, bitch….cunt, and up the ass…twice."_

_My boys were so strained against my jeans. Yours would too, after the work-out I had with the girls earlier. I wouldn't be able to get it up for at least a few days, but sadly enough, Tanya's sadistic words only increased the problem. _

"_The deal was closed…congratulate me for adding to the success of Hale Enterprises…we fucked in Rose's bed…you liked that by the way." _

_Sometimes foreplay's needed the older you get and the description of their past sexapade seemed to be the thing that helped to pull him over the edge. _

_The groans coming from the closet only intensified my need to come. I released my cock from its confinement, and moving over the head, I dipped the tip of my finger through the slit. _

"_You can put it anywhere," Tanya moaned loudly through the door._

_I felt my release trickle down my hand. I was assuming that they'd found theirs as well, because the smoke appeared to have cleared from Alex's eyes._

"_I hope you liked that because it will never happen again," he said angrily. "And before you open that come filled mouth of yours, know this, I can and I will make your life miserable if you tell anyone about this; especially my daughter. She has given up a lot for our family."_

"_Oh poor Rosalie. She isn't as perfect as you'd think." She was livid; you could hear it in her voice. "I bet she…" Her sentence was stopped abruptly. _

_I moved quickly back to my hidden corner, in case they were coming out. The door swung open with Tanya storming out, while Mr. Hale headed back towards their/his suite._

_Tanya stood in front of the elevator door, however she didn't press any buttons; her face was concealed to me. _

_Unexpectedly, her face turned towards me. "Jasper, you can come out, now." I couldn't let her see me sweat, so I stepped out proudly. _

After that run in, my relationship with Tanya changed dramatically. Her threats saved her that day from being exposed to Rose. I wanted to be a good friend, but even I didn't know all the knowledge that Tanya had on us.

"You three are playing a dangerous game, Jasper, but I'll gladly fuck Rose; game or not," Charlie say as his dick makes its final thrust into my hand.

I climb on top of him while bringing my jizz covered hand to his mouth. "Thank you, Office Spread em."

"You can thank me by spreading those cheeks, green-eyes."

I giggle because I love when he takes control, and I know that Charlie will certainly make Rose's win worth it.


End file.
